Technical Field
The embodiments herein are generally related to fire protection system. The embodiments herein are particularly related to fire protection devices, accessories used for protecting building structures. The embodiments herein are more particularly related to fire protection sheet or devices used for protecting building structures without physical attachments to the building structure.
Description of the Related Art
Fire protection device is a safety device designed to extinguish fires. The fire protection device comprises a fire retardant material that is placed over a fire in order to smother it. The fire protection devices are available in various shapes and sizes, and are used for shielding animals, human, farms, building structures and the like.
The fire protection devices for building structures generally comprise a fire protection blanket that has a fire resistant material. The conventional fire protection devices for building structures includes a safety blankets that is spread over the buildings. However, the conventional fire protection devices are cumbersome and includes a lot of attachments that poses a problem while protecting the building structure during actual fire hazard.
Hence, there is a need for an improved fire protection device and a fire barrier shield that protects the building structures. Further, there is a need for a fire protection device and a fire barrier shield that protects the building structures without a need for cumbersome attachments to the building structure.
The above-mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.